Wishful Thinking
by Cascade00
Summary: Sora has always been with Riku. But now he can't handle it when he starts to date Kari. Sora tries to runaway from his problems and start a new life in a new school without Riku. But will Riku let that happen and does Sora really know the truth of everything thats been happening? Sorry for such a short summary! Hope you all enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Wishful Thinking**

Hi! This is my first fan fiction! I was inspired to write my own after reading hundred of others! Thank You other authors for inspiring me to write my own! Sorry if its so short and all! I tried really, really hard to write a lot! Who knew it'll be this hard. I'm still a newbie at this so please bear with me and all of my mistakes if i make any! Please enjoy the story and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

* * *

**Sora POV**

Ever since I could remember I was always with him. I spent my days playing on the islands. Challenging him from time to time. I felt that we would always be together forever. Maybe it was wishful thinking... But somewhere inside I knew forever would never last long. I wanted to be his equal, to walk side by side next to him. To spend my childhood days growing up with him. But in life we grow up unexpectedly he did sooner then me. We made a promise that we would be best friends forever. Now that I think about it maybe thats what's slowly killing my heart. To only be best friends and never more.

One fateful night a girl washed up on the shore. Kairi was her name she was adopted into one of the families. She could not clearly remember who she was or where she came from except for that her name was Kari. Being the same age as her we had to befriend her. To me I didn't want her to join me and Riku. We were always a pair... But now it was the three of us. At first I detested that she was always with us. Her going with us to our secret place. To me it didn't feel special anymore. I felt left out between her and Riku. Even when me and Riku had time alone we would talk about what the three of us should do. Every time he mentioned her my heart felt like it would break into a million of pieces. But he would never know that, we're best friends forever. Inside I knew she was a good person.

Kari she was cute, fun, innocent, kind, she had all of the qualities of a kind hearted person. How could you hate her. And I knew for myself my heart was full of jealousy. I felt tainted, my heart now ugly. I never truly realized I had feelings for Riku until she showed up. Should I be thankful towards her. I guess it's true about what they say you never truly appreciate what you have until it's gone.

* * *

**School**

Right now I'm currently 15 attending my first year of high school in Transverse Town. Its 20 minutes away from my house. Even though it may be close to home, I decided to live on dorms that's why I chose this high school. I earned a scholarship as one of there top students. Yeah hahaha me a top student maybe that's how desperate i was to run away. You can call me a coward but I couldn't live with Riku and Kari dating. Yep there dating, it happened during the beginning of middle school. I don't know how or why they got together. But there together and that's all I need to know. I couldn't stand the sight of seeing them together. That's why I left. I met tons of people and those that now feel like family to me.

Leon and Cloud were like the older brothers I never had. I could always rely on them. There was also Axel,Tifa, Aqua, Namine, Terra, Roxas and his brother Ventis. I felt truly happy in a long time. But even that came to an end one day. It was the start of a new semester we were having a transfer student in class 1-A. I thought to myself wow this person has to be very smart to transfer during a new semester and into 1-A. In this school Students are placed into class rooms that fit there academic standards. Ven who sat right next to me in class was saying the transfer student had green eyes. He was gossiping about the latest news about the transfer student. I thought to myself Riku jade green eyes would be more brilliant and vibrant then the transfer student. Mr. Tadashi our home room teacher came in. "today we have a new student that will be joining us today. Please come in and greet your new class mates."

* * *

Okay this is all i got done! Took a while for me i didn't know what to write. I hope the story was interesting enough for you. Please Review Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

**Wishful Thinking**

**Chapter 2: Time**

Okay Here's Chapter 2! Yay! I never thought I would be able to get it out! Thanks **Starlol9** for your comment! Hopefully I'm going to try and upload a new chapter everyday. I dont want to be slacking of right now! Plus how could I when it's summer vacation. Hopefully this new chapter is entertaing!

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ･*:.｡. .｡.:*･

* * *

Sora face has just turned deathly pale. His aquarium blue eyes met with the vibrant jade that was walking into the class. "Ri...Riku" Sora muttered under his breath. Ven stared at Sora with confusion. Riku? Who was this person? Was he someone that Sora knew? Before he could ask the teacher he had started talking.

"Let me introduce our new student Riku please come and greet your new classmate. "

"Hello" Was all that he said in a deathly cold tone. This was Riku personality never giving anyone the time of day. In the back round you can hear the girls squealing saying so tall and handsome. Another quickly raised her hand and ask "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Before answering has said to" hush all this behavior and not to be rude to our new classmate" Everyone was quite for a moment. But even so Sora wanted to know what happened to Kari. Where they still together. Sora was so curious what had happen to him over the year. He never kept close contact with him ever since he date Kari. He felt to hurt. Sora stared at Riku, his eyes trailing up and down looking at Riku. Sora gazed at his eyes as if being lost in an ever green forest. He couldn't believe Riku was right here in his class. So dazed that he didn't even realize what the teacher had say.

SORA! Quickly jolting up sora immediate replied YES!

"Thank You sora, now that's everything is settled Riku your seat will be behind Sora. Riku if you ever need anything please just ask Sora. Sora please show him around."

What did I just get myself into! What's going on! Sora started to get jittery and panicking. His hands were now nervously shaking and getting sweaty. Sora thinking to himself "What did I just get myself into!" Ven asked " Are you ok? Do you want me to do this with you?" Do what sora thought. Ven place his hand on his head... Huh...Sora you weren't listening were you. As the student council president your going to take care and help him get use to the school.

"I AM DOING WHAT!" Sora jumped out of his chair and screamed.

"Sora if there is something wrong please come up and say it. If not please sit quietly at your desk." Sora quietly replied " nothing at all sir" his face bright red hoping that Riku did not see his face.

Ven was puzzled. Why was Sora acting this way? Did it had something to do with the transfer student? Sora was never this nervous with a person. Sora was friendly and kind to everyone. He was like the warm light that evryone was drawn too. It made Ven very curious to what Sora relationship was with the student. But he'll just have to ask Sora later.

Sora watched as Riku slowly made his way to his seat. Sora felt as though he saw a smirk on Riku face and a slight chuckle when Riku had finally sat down. "Okay now that, that's over lets get started" Maybe I'm just thinking to much sora thought. Yeah that's it. I just need to calm down and everything will go fine. But... Why do i feel like someone eyes are burning a hole through the back of my head! Please I hope that your not staring at me! Please! " And that'll be all for class" Finally I can go. Just when Sora was going to leave he felt something tug his sleeve. "Sora" just having him say his name sent chills down Sora spine. He knew right away who this voice was. Trying not to get flustered he asked " What do you want"

"What do I want" riku said in a annoying tone. Your suppose to be helping me did you forget you scatter brain. "oh yeah"(Damn Sora thought) Ummm... Let's go tour the school so I can show you where your classes are. Ven having so many questions to ask did not realize Sora had already left. He quickly stood up and was going to ask Sora untill he notice he was already gone. "I just saw him right now! Where did he go?" (But that was like 5 mins ago, thinking to yourself must have been long XD)

It was awkwardly silent Sora didn't know what to say. Suddenly Riku grabbed Sora hand "eep" was all that came out. Riku laughed "what's wrong hahaha... With you...hahaha". "Nothing!" Sora said angrily even forgetting that he was so nervous.

"You should be walking next to me not behind me."

That sentence Sora had long to hear. It has been a year since he spent anytime with Riku. Being with him again was like a dream. But dreams are meant to be woken up from. Sora knew that there time together would not last very long. Sora gazed upon Riku, hoping that his friend could not tell. Sora felt lost in his eyes, his form, everything that had to do with Riku would make anyone awe him. Suddenly Riku had ask him a question. That broke Sora train of thoughts.

"Sora what happened over the last year? Suddenly your the top student at this school and no less the student council president. What made you change so much? Back then you hated studying and would never even flip a page in a book to read. I was always helping you study. No it's more liked you hated school overall. Why did you come to this school?" quickly Sora replied "another time Riku this is your next class. Wait here after class so I can show you the cafeteria. Bye." Riku sighed he got away...

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

**Sora POV**

Man! I barely got away from dodging all of those questions. But even so I would never tell you why. I wanted to become someone who could stand next to you and be your equal. Just hearing you say walk next to me made my heart "thump" loudly. I studied long and hard, I'm so grateful it actually paid off. Being the top student just naturally made me the student council president not that I hate it or anything. It's quite fun and enjoyable. Argh! Why am I getting so frustrated just thinking about you. If I told you the reason I hated middle school was because you were dating Kari and I felt like I was being replaced...would you look at me differently. Jelousy is such an ugly thing, but I can't help it since I've always wanted to be with you. Everything that you say always get to me, even I don't know why I'm thinking so much. huh... It's better not to stress myself about this. Questions, questions, questions. Even I have my own that I want to ask you. Well I guess lunch is next.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

"I been waiting for you over ten minutes. Well whatever lets just go to lunch."

"Sorry...huff...huff I forgot where your class was! Let me catch my breath." Sora face was bright red, slightly sweaty. You knew just by looking he ran all over the school just to find RIku. And to think this was the student concil president. "No way" RIku didnt want to believe that. "This Sora is still the same Sora" he thought.

As they walk towards the cafeteria Sora could tell everyone eyes were on Riku. Walking down the hallway he has captured every girl heart there. Riku so handsome and tall not forgetting that he was smart too. Everyone eyes were on him. WHy wouldn't they be. The perfect boyfriend that any girl would want.

"Hey Sora there calling your name you know them?" Riku said

Yeah those are my friends! Hey you guys let me introduce Riku. He just transferred tody. This is my child hood friend back from my home town. This is Cloud, Terra, Leon, Ven, and Roxas. Hey where Axel he never goes anywhere without you Roxas?

He went to get me lunch. So your Riku. Hows school so... Ven suddenly push Roxas aside and yells "your Sora childhood friend! Sora you never mentioned anything about this before! After everything that we did together sleeping and bathing together how could you not tell me!" Ven was so eager to ask even more things but he saw the frightening death glare that Riku has shown him.

"You what with him now." Riku trying to hold his anger, clench his fist. He glared at Ven. Seeing that made Ven immediately shut up.

"It's not what think Riku. We live in the same dorm... You know we all do that with each other." Sora said panicly. But wait why am I so worried! It's not like I'm dating him or anything. He's not my boyfriend. So...why should he care?

"Hmmm... Is that so." (Who knew what Riku was secretly thinking!)

Lunch was surprisely quiet. Nobody didnt have anything to say. WHo would after that heated little battle. Till Axel showed up. His hands full of bread and sandwiches. "Roxie I got you lunch! I got you one of everything they had! And your favorite strawberry milk! So will you forgive me for this." Axel swoops in and places a gentle kiss on Roxas.

"Don't... Do this at school you know better." ( Roxas desperately trying to hide his embarrassed face turns and sees Riku) "I cant believe you did this in front of him!"

"It's ok. Hey Riku long time no see!" Axel said cheerfuly

"I just saw you the other day."

"How do you guys know each other?" Sora timidly asks

"We're cousins"

I never knew this! Me and Riku has always been together how did I not know his! Cousins? The only person that I remember that was his cousin was... Wait it's starting to all click into place...

"Your RED!"

"Ding Ding! You got that right Sora. We've been hanging out for a year, I thought you might have forgotten about me so I never asked. Well me and Roxas are leaving first see ya." The red head placed his hand around Roxas waist and dragged him off to class. Roxas would have protested but as seeing how things were so arkward who wouldn't try to get away! Everyone left one by one saying we'll see you at dinner.

Lunch just ended like that and so did school. Luckily I live in the dorms by myself so I can have some peace of mind. Huh... School going to be even harder now. But Riku here and that's all I need to be happy. How did he know I went to this school? I bet it was mom, it just has to be. No maybe it was Axel. HUH...giving out a loud sigh just felt better. But what about Kairi? What happened between them? Come on Sora don't get yourself down Riku here and that's what matters. You can always ask about her later. Just enjoy the time you have with him. But having so many things to think about and so many questions unanswered who could get any sleep.

And that was the end of my first day in this new semester. I wish life was easy but I guess that's just _wishful thinkings_.

* * *

How did you like it! Good? Bad? Please leve Reviews! Tell me if there anything that I need to work on! All of your reviews are appreciated! They really help me! And motivates me to write more! Thank You for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wishful Thinkings**

**Hi Everyone! I got chapter 3 up and going yay! **

**This chapter perspective is more from Riku. I was thinking to myself i didn't give Riku much of a chance to say anything. Or for the Readers like you to know his thoughts!**

**Have fun reading! Please leave Reviews so that I know what I can work on! I would really love your inputs and thoughts!**

**｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡ **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Last Year**

The sun shined through the creaks of the blinds. A slight glimmer of light shone of Sora face. He yawned stretching his hands above his head. "What time is it? 7?" he mumbled to himself. Trying to drag himself over to the bathroom to wash up and get ready. He reached over for his uniform when he saw someone was leaning on his desk. "RIKU!" Sora yelled! Trying to hurry and gather his clothes up trying to cover himself. He was only wearing his underwear. (Does Sora were boxers or underwear? You tell me!)

"What are you doing here?" Sora said trying not to get flustered

"Did you forget your suppose to show me around school since first hour is a free period. We talked about this yesterday" Riku said with annoyance

"How could I forget! I was so deep in my thoughts last night! Urgh…. I hate myself sometime!" Sora thought to himself while shaking his head.

Sora followed Riku gaze only to find it was on him! Sora looked down to find out he was still in his underwear. Sora quickly yelled "Get out let me change" He pushes Riku through the door and slams it shut while locking his door. Sora face was bright red it had reached all the way up to his ears.

Riku closed his eyes seeing the image of Sora "Heh. White. So typical of him."

"What are you grinning about Riku?" Sora said with curiosity

"Nothing. Are you ready lets go."

"Sure where do you want to go…" Just when Sora was going to finish hi sentences he stomacth started to rumble "Gurgle….Gurgle" Sora grabbed his stomach.

"I think your stomach decided that for you lets go get some breakfast" Riku said trying to keep his laughter in

Sora face was full of embarrassment. "NO! Please anything but that! I…i… don't want to get breakfast"

"Come on. You know you're hungry" Riku said while dragging Sora to the cafeteria before Sora could even protest. Sora shake his head he knew what was going to happen and he did not like it one bit.

While walking to the cafeteria in the dorm Riku telling Sora to hurry up and get something to eat. He sat down while thinking about why Sora made it such a big issue to come down here. Until he heard the students behind him chatting about Sora. Now that caught his attention.

Student 1:"Hey! Look it's the president! What is he doing here! He rarely comes to eat"

Student 2:"He's so smart. You know he place number one on our exams"

Student 3:"Not only that he's not stuck up and is nice to everyone"

Student 1:"He's always reliable and gets the job done."

Student 3:"Hey look its Cloud and Leon. Seems like there going to walk over to the president"

Student1:"Those three always look good together"

Student 2: "Did you know that it's a rumor that they only smile in front of the President. They say he melted there cold icy hearts. Now there like his body guards that's why there on the student council!"

Student 3: "That's so romantic. Only the president could do that. He's so cool."

Riku snorted. Sora. No way that was not Sora. Sora was always bad with studying he wouldn't have even passed middle school without me. And well he was good with people always was. He could make the worst person in the world be his friend the next day. But what where they talking about them being his body guards. What does he need to be protected from?

"IT'S THE PRESIDENT!" Someone yelled out. Everyone heads turned they were all now rushing to Sora.

Sora turned his head around to see students swarming up behind him and gathering all around. While trying to think of a way to get out of this mess, the students were pushing and shoving. He saw all the hands swarming as they were trying to get a hold of him. Suddenly a hand lifted him up and pulled him. He smiled "Cloud! Leon! You guys are life savers!" Sora was jumping for joy.

"Sora I thought we talk about this" Leon said

"Everyone get back. You know the policy." Cloud said coldly and glared at everyone. The students started to retrace their steps afraid of what Cloud would do.

Leon commented angrily "Don't you guys have anything to say"

"Were sorry. It was just that we were so excited to see the president come down to eat breakfast with us." A student replied trying to sound strong but backed away when he saw Cloud death glare.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. But next time don't make such a scene. Now everyone let's get back to breakfast" Sora said happily. How could he get angry with them.

"President!" Everyone eyes were filled with awe their kind president was so nice and forgiving.

Riku was dumbfounded." What just happen?" Part by part he tried to think about what happen. But it just didn't add up to him. "Sora was popular that never happened before and being swarmed and smother by students. What was going on." Riku saw as Sora was walking back with his so called body guards. Leon on his left and Cloud on his left. He felt jealousy burning deep inside of him.

"Riku this is why I didn't want to come" Sora said while putting his tray down on the table.

"Sora is that why you came down here? You know we would have gotten it for you" Cloud said while glaring at Riku.

"It's ok. It's a nice change. You know" Sora trying to not look up. He felt as though as a battle was going on between Riku and Cloud. Sora was just trying to have breakfast. But the tension was too much even for him.

"Cloud lets go. Sora busy himself having to take care of the transfer student. Plus we have class to attend to. Sora well see you later during the meeting" Leon grabbed Cloud hand and dragged him away. Riku saw Cloud slightly blush but didn't think anything about it. Riku turned his head to Sora looking as if he has a million of questions to answer. Sora knew he was in store for a long, long, long, talk.

After eating breakfast Sora and Riku started to tour around the school. Riku saw as everyone eyes were on Sora. He didn't understand why everyone was making such a big deal out of Sora. Sora started to show where the clubs and sports were. It seems everyone in this school admires Sora. The moment we stop by every club and sport they all I mean all of them came to greet him. What happened within the year I wasn't with him. It feels like he's someone different but at the same time he was still the Sora. Thinking about this too much just made Riku feel as though he had a headache.

Walking around with Sora everyone offered him things. Saying "President please take this for all of your hard work" What could he not get? Sora handed Riku a drink and said he was going to talk to a teacher quickly and then come back.

Riku sat on a bench outside in the court yard when a girl with blond medium short hair appeared before him. "Why is that girl standing in front of me. I don't even know her." Riku stared at her with curiosity. He was going to say something until she interrupted him and said "I'm Namine one of Sora friends." She sat down beside him.

"I hear your one of Sora childhood friends. What do you think of Sora?" Namine says talking to Riku as though she was interrogating him.

"Sora. Well we've been together ever since we were little our moms knew each other. I have a question for you why does everyone make such a big deal of Sora or should I say you're President" Riku trying not to sound rude said it with a smile.

"You really don't know? I would expect Sora to tell you?" Namine looked as Sora who was still talking to the teacher."Well maybe, knowing him he would never say anything unless you ask. Well what's in it for me if I tell you?"

"I don't have anything to offer but how bout I let you look at photo albums with Sora in it?" Riku prayed she would take this. He didn't know what to offer. Come on I just met the girl.

"Sure! I would love to see that!"

Riku sigh with relief at least that's off my shoulder if she said No I wouldn't really know what to say.

" .Hmmmmm….. Where should I start?" Namine chuckles

"From the beginning." Riku just wanted to know everything that happen in the **_last year_**.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please leave reviews! I would love feed back about what you guys think. As a new person to this I can't tell if I'm good or bad? So I'm relying on everyone who's reading to help me! Thank You! **

** ｡.:*:･"ﾟ ('-^v)Thanks(v^-') ｡.:*:･" **


End file.
